Un bloc pour un labyrinthe
by Lena Fanfics
Summary: Léna est une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans qui se retrouve piégée au milieu d'un labyrinthe où il n'y a que des garçons. Elle fait alors la rencontre de Minho, Newt, Albi,...
1. Chapitre 1

_Je suis coincée dans une sorte de cage... elle monte sans s'arrêter...c'est noir... tout noir... il y a plusieurs caisses avec moi... Je suis complètement affaiblie et ne peux plus bouger...je saigne un peu partout sur mon corps a force d'être tapée contre les parois...Je commence à voir de la lumière puis... plus rien._

\- La cage est arrivée les gars !!

\- Ok mec ! On s'en charge !

 _J'entends des pas se rapprocher... des silhouettes apparaissent._

\- Attendez... putain les mecs c'est une fille !

\- Va chercher Albi merde!

 _J'entends alors quelqu'un partir en courant... je tente désespérément d'ouvrir les yeux avec tant de lumière d'un coup..._ _Mes yeux tremblent un peu mais je vois des garçons autour de la "cage" dans laquelle je me trouve._

\- Ok, ok. Tout le monde se calme. Gally tu la sors de là et on se charge des caisses après ok ?!

 _Un garçon saute alors dans la cage... j'en viens à la conclusion que c'est lui "Gally"._

Gally : Bon aller là tu bouges !

 _Hum... j'espère qu'il a au moins remarqué que j'étais étalée dans la cage et que j'arrivais à peine à bouger mes doigts..._ _Il arrive devant moi et me soulève puis je perds de nouveaux connaissance..._ _Je me réveille dans une sorte de lit qui se rrouve dans une espèce d'infirmierie. Je me lève d'un coup et sort de là. Des voix se font entendre..._

\- Hé ! Oh ! Tu bouges pas de là toi !

 _C'est alors que je me lance dans ce que je dirais la plus grande course de ma vie aussi loin que je me souvienne... euh... souvienne... je ne me souviens de rien ! Okkkk... il y a forcément une explication logique à tout cela... Pour l'instant on court !_

\- La garce ! Elle est rapide !

\- Ça ferait une bonne coureuse !

\- Euh mec ! C'est une fille !

\- Ah ouais c'est vrai... chaud...

\- Personne peut la rattraper !

\- T'inquiète les coureurs arriveront d'une minute à l'autre !

\- Faudrait peut être qu'ils se dépêchent s'ils veulent pas rester dans le labyrinthe !

 _J'ai rien compris à ce qu'ils racontaient mais on s'en fiche... Je les entends plus maintenant je suis trop loin... même s'ils me voient encore._

\- Minho ! Tu arrives pile à temps mon grand ! Tu vois la fille là bas ? Avec les cheveux blonds ? C'est la nouvelle. Elle court trop vite on a pas réussi à la rattraper... à toi de t'encharger avec ton équipe.

\- Ok !

 _Je sens des personnes à mes trousses... C'est en même temps que je découvre une petite cabane dans un arbre devant le camp. Je décide de grimper._

-Hé les mecs ! Regardez elle va dans la cabane ! On y va !

 _Je remarque tous les garçons arrivés en dessous la cabane... C'est à ce moment que je vois des pierres sur le côté... J'en attrape quelques unes et les balances._

-Aïe mais ça fait mal !

\- Tu penses que toutes les filles ont le même caractère ?

\- Je sais pas mais pour le bloc c'est mieux que des tapettes.

 _Les garçons qui me couraient après sont déjà postés en dessous la cabane avec les autres. Je vois un grand black, Albi, je crois, arrivé avec une échelle. Il la poste contre l'arbre et grimpe... je prends rapidement un couteau qui se rrouvait sur le bord. Ils avaient prévus le coup ou quoi ? Le black me tend la main._

Albi - Ok. Tu vas lâcher se couteau et tu vas gentiment m'écouter. _Je le baisse mais le garde dans ma main._ Excuse-les c'est la première fois qu'une fille débarque au bloc. _Je ne réponds toujours pas._ On est tous comme toi un jour on est arrivé sans souvenirs ni noms... _je le coupe net_.

-Léna.

Albi - De quoi "Léna" ?

\- Mon nom c'est Léna. _Il parut étonné puis son visage se fendit d'un large sourire._

Albi - Décidément Léna, tu n'es pas comme les autres. Nous nous souvenons de nos prénoms après quelques jours... _Il me tendit la main._ Aller viens ! Il faut te présenter aux autres maintenant !

 _Je lui pris la main qu'il me tendit pour me relever puis la lâcha pour pouvoir descendre. Je ne descendis pas par l'échelle mais sauta directement du haut de la cabane sous les regards ébahis de certains._ _C'est alors que je découvris réellement le décors qui nous entoure. C'est vraiment magnifique !_

-Elle est jolie !

 _Je me rappela mon visage plein de terre qui devait bien faire ressortir mes yeux bleux et mes cheveux. J'avais vraiment honte... Puis je les regarda et me rendis compte de tous les regards posés sur moi..._

 _C'est alors qu'Albi est enfin descendu et mon seul réflexe a été de se cacher dans son dos._


	2. Chapitre 2

_Peu importe qui on est, d'où on vient, dans un monde sans souvenirs on ne peut que d'intégrer surtout si c'est au bloc._

Albi - Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne te feront rien !

\- Quoi que t'es une jolie fille tu sais...

\- En même temps c'est comme si tu étais la première qu'on voyait alors si tu veux bien être mignonne ou même me rejoindre dans mon hamac...

 _Cette fois si c'est trop ! Je sers les poings dont une de mes mains avec la dague que j'avais trouvé et sors de ma "cachette". Je me précipite vers le dernier qui venait de parler et lui coince le couteau sous la gorge_.

Moi - Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire ou j'hésiterais pas à te trancher la gorge et brûler ton corps.

\- O-ok c'est bon c'était pour rire.

Moi - J'ai l'air de rigoler là ?!

\- Eu-euh non désolé...

Moi - Pff... pathétique.. _Je le lâcha et rejoignis Albi._

\- Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la jolie...

Moi - Alors pour commencer j'ai un prénom alors cesser vos surnoms puérils ok ?!

\- Ah oui et c'est quoi ton prénom ? Parce que toi comme moi savons que tu l'as oublié !

Moi - Désolée de te décevoir mais comme je sens que certains ont très hâte de connaître mon nom autant que je vous le dise tout de suite. Je m'appelle Léna. Alors le premier qui m'appelle autrement que par mon prénom je lui ferais vivre son pire cauchemar.

\- Mais... c'est impossible que tu t'en souvienne déjà...

Albi - Il faut croire que cette petite est pas comme les autres... C'est la première qui se laisse pas abattre et qui va pas pleurer dans son coin parce qu'elle est perdue alors je serais vous, j'irais pas la faire chier.

 _C'est sur ces mots qu'Albi me fis comprendre qu'il voulait me montrer quelque chose._

Albi - _Une fois éloignés des autres_ : Alors pour commencer je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici et ensuite je te laisserais à Newt pour qu'il te fasse une petite visite guidée.

Moi - Ok.

Albi - Une fois par moi la boîte arrive avec des provisions un petit nouveau et aujourdhui une petite nouvelle. _J'acquiescais à chaque fois qu'il me regardait_. Nous sommes piégés au milieu ďun labyrinthe.

Moi - Ok mais ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ici ?

Albi - J'étais le premier à arriver ici donc ça va bientôt faire 3 ans.

Moi - Non, c'est impossible...

Albi - Et bien si. Ici c'est ce que l'on appelle le bloc. C'est l'endroit où on vit. Bon ici on a 2 règles : tu n'entres pas dans le labyrinthe sans mon autorisation ou celle de Minho compris ? _Je hoche vivement de la tête_. Très bien alors ensuite chacun fait sa part de travail. On a pas de glandeur ici. Sinon c'est le gnouf. _Je lui lance un regard interrogateur_. Le gnouf c'est des prisons enterrées tu peux pas les rater. Après ça si la personne n'a pas comprit soit il et banni soit il est à la fosse.

Moi - Ok je pense avoir tout comprit.

Albi - Tu es vraiment bizarre.

Moi - Pardon ?

Albi - Tous les autres se mettaient à chialer quand on leur expliquait. _J'éclata de rire intérieurement._ Bon il va commencer à se faire tard. Je vais te conduire au douche et tu me rejoindras au milieu du camp. On fera ta visite demain.

Moi - D'acc !

 _A_ _rrivée aux douches il me donna des vêtement bien trop larges pour moi je récupéra alors une paire de ciseaux et découpa les tissus jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'aillent puis je pris des ficelles pour mes bottes_ _._

 _Maintenant prête je peux rejoindre Albi je me demande ce qu'il a en tête. Arrivée au milieu du camp je remarque qu'ils avaient en fait fait une petite fête autour du camp. J'aime pas trop ça alors je commence à faire demi tour..._

\- Léna ? Elle a changé depuis toute à l'heure...

\- Elle a pris une douche idiot...

Tous les garçons me regardent mais personne n'ouvre la bouche...

Moi - Bah vous avez perdu votre langue ? J _'éclata de rire_. Hahaha vous êtes trop bizarres vous !

\- C'est pas la même Léna...

\- T'as vu comment elle est mimi quand elle rigole...

 _Je commence à m'arrêter de rigoler car les gars se font des messes basses..._

Moi - Ahah excusez moi je voulais pas vous déranger...

Albi - Ah Léna ! Tu en as mis du temps !

Moi - Il faut dire que les vêtements pour homme sont un peu large pour moi !

Albi - Oui c'est qu'on a pas l'habitude des vêtements pour filles. Bon les gars vous la gênez là à force de la reluquer !

 _Les garçons retournèrents s'amuser certians en ronchonnant. Ils me font vraiment rire_ !

Albi - Bon aller viens t'amuser un peu je vais te présenter aux chefs des différents travaux que l'on peut contribuer ici au bloc _. Il m'emmena vers un groupe de garçons qui avaient l'air de nous attendre_. Ok les gars je vous présente Léna. Léna je te présente Minho, Gally, Jeff, Fry et Newt.

Moi - Salut ! Enchantée !

Fry - _Ricana_. T'avais pas l'air enchantée quand tu nous a lancé les pierres. En tout cas ma tête ne l'était pas !

Moi - Oh non... désolée... _je rougis de honte... Il me pinça la joue._

Fry - Oh t'inquiète pas c'était plutôt impressionnant ! _J'éclata de rire_.

Newt - Eh n'en profite pas pour l'influencer pour aller dans ta cuisine !

Moi - Cuisine ? _Je lui fais une tête incomprise ce qui faisait rigoler la band_.

Gally - Oui c'est le cuisinier du bloc. Il faut dire qu'il aurait besoins de mains d'oeuvre.

Newt - Un peu comme nous tous ici surtout les coureurs. _Il lança un regard à celui qui était chargé de me ramener. Je me tourna donc vers le coureur typé asiatique. Minho je crois._

Moi - Désolée de t'avoir fait courrir... '

Minho - C'est mon métier.

Moi - De courrir après les nouveaux ?! o

Minho - Non de courrir... -_-

Albi - Excuse la je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé des coureurs. Ils courent à travers le labyrinthe pour le cartographier.

Moi - Ah oui que je suis bête ! '

Newt - Y a pas de soucis.

Albi - Bon demain soir on fera un conseil pour décider de ton travail au bloc ok ?

Moi - Oui bien-sûr !

 _Nous partons au fur et à mesure pour nous asseoir. Je m'assied sur un morceaux de bois près du feu assez éloigné des garçons. Je suis coincée au milieu d'un labyrinthe géant où il n'y a que des garçons sans parler des griffeurs d'après Albi. Je n'ai aucun souvenir à part mon prénom. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et regarde le feu. Je sens un main sur mon épaule. Je lève la tête et vois Newt._

Newt - Ça va aller ?

Moi - Ouais ouais t'inquiète.

Newt - Pourquoi tu ne pleurs pas ou hurle ou pète un câble ?

Moi - Bah... Je vais devoir vivre avec alors pas la peine de se morfondre.

Newt - T'es incroyable toi !

 _On rigola un petit moment puis on regarda autour de nous et les garçons nous observaient._

Newt - Un problème ?

\- Non on vous entendait rigoler c'est tout.

Moi - C'est si mal que ça ? _Avec une tête amusée._!

-Pas du tout au contraire c'est juste que d'habitudes les nouveaux restent dans leur coin à se morfondre.

Moi - Je pense que ça ne sert à rien. Si je dois vivre avec vous autant devoir m'y habituer et le plus tôt possible !

 _Je bailla d'un coup._

Moi - Bon c'est pas que je n'apprécie pas votre compagnie mais je ne suis pas une chouette !

Newt - Oui faut que je te montre ton endroit pour dormir. _Je le suivis._


	3. Chapitre 3

Newt - Voilà !!! _Nous venons d'arriver devant une lignée d'hamacs._ Bon, le tien est entre le mien et celui de Minho. Tu pense que ça va aller ou tu préfères dormir à l'infirmerie ?

Moi - Non ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est parfait ! _Il me fis un grand sourire._ Newt - Bon, je vais te laisser. Tu me rejoins demain matin au réfectoire.

Moi - Ok ! Salut !

Newt - Salut !

 _Il s'est passé énormément de choses en une journée ! Je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer ici. Mais ce Minho m'intrigue... Je l'ai surpris plusieurs fois à me regarder. Je dois sûrement me faire des idées. Je m'allongea et m'endormis aussi sec._ _Je me réveilla. Il ne faisait pas encore jour mais presque tout le monde dormait et les portes du labyrinthe étaient encore fermées. Je me lève et me dirige vers les murs. J'ai envie de regarder, de comprendre. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y'a derrière. J'enfile mes bottes, les ressers et regarde les autres dormir. Newt avait dit vrai : je suis bien entre lui et Minho. Bon, je commence à traverser la plaine. Je m'approche de plus en plus du mur. J'entends un bruit. Je me retourne. Personne. Rien. Juste le vent léger qui soulève mes cheveux. Je continue d'avancer et arrive devant le mur. Je pose ma main contre ce dernier. Il est glacé. Je toc contre avec ma main. Il ne sonne pas creux et m'a l'air plutôt épais. Je tâte la parois avec ma main._

Moi - Alors il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de partir d'ici...

 _Je sens quelqu'un dans mon dos._ Peut être que si.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

 _Je me retourne et découvre Minho, juste derrière moi._

Moi - À vrai dire, moi-même je ne sais pas. Peut être que je cherche juste à comprendre.

Minho - Tu es bien matinale en tout cas.

Moi - Peut être bien que oui. Toi aussi.

Minho - Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je dois rentrer le plus tôt possible dans le labyrinthe. Alors il faut se lever tôt. _Il se retourna et commença à partir._

Moi - Tu n'as vraiment rien trouvé dans le labyrinthe ? Même pas un indice ?

Minho - _Toujours de dos -_ On ne sait rien sur la labyrinthe à part les griffeurs.

Moi - Est-ce que je pourrais y aller avec votre autorisation à toi et Albi ?

Minho - Oui bien-sûr. C'est ce qu'on t'a dit.

Moi - Et est-ce que j'ai la tienne ?

Minho - Non. Pourquoi tu l'aurais ? Tu n'es qu'une bleue de toute façon.

Moi - Et pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi toi tu peux rentrer dans le labyrinthe ?

Minho - Parce que je suis un coureur ! Ça aussi on te l'a déjà dit !

Moi - Comment on devient coureur ?

Minho - On doit faire ses preuves. _Il repartit sur ces mots._ _Pourquoi il a pas l'air de bien m'aimer ?_

 _Je finis par me diriger au réfectoire._ _Arrivée là-bas, je me rendis compte qu'à part les coureurs, personne n'était réveillé. Je n'avais pas très faim alors je pris juste une pomme. Je m'asseois sur une table à coté du côté du dehors. Et je commença à croquer dans ma pomme en regardant dehors._ _Je me sentis soudainement observée alors je me mis à regarder autour de moi. Et mes yeux se posèrent sur la seule table occupée autre que la mienne : celle des coureurs._ _Je remarqua que c'était Minho qui me regardait alors je fronça des sourcils puis secoua vivement la tête comme si je voulais reprendre mes esprits puis retourna à mon occupations._ _Une fois finit ma pomme je me leva, lança le trognon dans la poubelle et salua Fry, le cuisinier._

 _Cette fois ci, c'était tous les coureurs qui me regardaient. En attendant que Newt se réveille je suis partie m'asseoir sur une plaine d'où je pouvais observer les portes du labyrinthe._ _Au bout ďun certain moment, j'entendis des bruits et découvris les portes du labyrinthe en train de s'ouvrir. Les coureurs étaient postés devant et je pouvais voir Minho parmis eux. Il se tourna de loin vers moi puis fis signe aux autres de le suivre. Ils se mirent alors à courir dans le labyrinthe._

Newt - LÉNAAA ???!!!!

 _Je vois Newt de loin._

Moi - Non c'est pas moi !!

Newt - Aller viens je vais te faire la visite !

Moi - J'arrive !!

 _Je me mis à courrir pour le rejoindre._

Newt - Tu courerais pas aussi vite que Minho toi ?

Moi - Il m'a clairement fait comprendre toute à l'heure que je ne ferais jamais partie de ses expéditions...

Newt - Attends tu l'as vu ?!

Moi - Bah oui pourquoi ?

Newt - Mais t'as dû te lever hyper tôt !!

Moi - Oui je voulais voir le labyrinthe de plus près. Il était encore endormi quand je me suis levée. Il m'a rejoint après.

Newt - Non seulement t'as eu le temps de le voir mais en plus tu t'es levée avant lui ! T'es pas normale toi comme fille.

Moi - _je rigola -_ Ahah si tu le dis !!

Newt - Bon aller !! Je vais tout te montrer !!

 _Il m'a montré l'infirmerie, le potager, l'atelier des bâtisseurs, il m'a aussi présenté les travaux, etc,.._.

Newt - Alors quel métier voudrait exercer ?

Moi - Je ne vais pas te cacher que j'aimerais vraiment faire partie des coureurs mais je sais pas si j'y arriverais... En attendant de faire "mes preuves" comme dis Minho, je veux bien travailler pour l'infirmerie comme ils ne sont que 3...

Newt - Moi je t'aiderai à leur prouver de quoi tu es capable !!

Moi - Hihi merci !!

Newt - On a 3 jours de repos par semaine alors on pourra en profiter pour que tu t'entraînes.

Moi - Super !!

Newt - Bon ! La journée touche à sa fin et les coureurs ne vont pas tarder alors prépare toi pour le conseil de ce soir.

Moi - Oui tu as raison !!

 _Je partis vers les douches pour me préparer quand je vis les coureurs arriver. J'ai pas envie qu'ils me voient alors je me mis à courrir le plus rapidement possible vers les douches. Oh non c'est pas vrai... J'ai laissé mes affaires à mon hamac... Ok. Tout va bien. Tu as juste à faire le chemin en arrière. Je me tappa le sprint de ma vie jusqu'à mon hamac malheureusement mon voisin y était aussi et ce n'était pas Newt. C'était Minho._ _Bon il ne m'a pas encore vu. Je me rapproche de mes affaires. Les attrape et me barre en courant. Je crois que la discrétion n'était pas présente._ _Quand j'eu fini ma douche je me prépara en vitesse et rejoigna Albi._

Albi - Salut toi ! Minho m'a dit que t'avais l'air plutôt pressée toute à l'heure.

Moi - Mince il m'a vu...

Albi - Un problème ?

Moi - Ah non non rien du tout je me parlais toute seule.

Albi - Ok bon tu viens tu vas être en retard.

Moi - Oui j'arrive.

 _Lorsque l'on arriva, toute la salle était pleine. Ils étaient par groupe. Lorsqu'Albi demanda qui me voulait dans leur équipe, j'étais étonnée de voir que tout le monde me voulait. Sauf les coureurs. Enfin si un des coureurs. Mais je ne le connais pas_.

Albi - Alors là j'avoue que c'est la première fois que l'on me fait le coup. Bon je pense que du coup c'est à Léna dee choisir.

 _Je fis un clin ďoeil à Newt qui me le rendis aussitôt. Bien-sûr tout le monde ľa vu. Je me tourna alors vers les coureurs et leur fis un grand sourire._

Moi - Je veux travailler à l'infirmerie.

 _Minho et les autres coureurs parurent étonnés. Je leur refis un sourire._

Albi - Très bien. Demain matin, Jeff t'expliquera tout en détail. Bon aller tout le monde dehors. Bon Enzo tu vas prendre les guitares. Fry t'allume le feu.

 _Je compris alors que la fête c'est tous les soirs..._ _Quand je sortis je rejoigna Newt et on se fit le tchek de la mort._

Newt - T'as vu leur tête quand t'as dit que tu voulais être à l'infirmerie ?? Oh lala c'était excellent !!

Moi - Mais tellement !! _On éclata de rire puis nous dirigeons vers le milieu du camp._


	4. Chapitre 4

_En arrivant à la fête, Clint et Jeff me rejoignent._

Clint : Je suis content que tu sois des nôtres !

Jeff : Oui maintenant tu es une medjack !

Moi : Une medjack ?

Clint : C'est comme ça que l'on nous appelle ! _Il me fit un clin d'œil._

Moi : Ok bon bah c'est parfait !!

 _Newt et moi nous asseyons sur un tronc allongé._

Newt : Ok 1ère partie du plan terminée !! Les jours de repos commencent dans deux jours. On en profitera.

Moi : Mais c'est que j'ai un coach personnel !! _On rigola._

Newt : Ah bah oui qu'est ce que tu crois ?

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

 _On se retourna et nous vîmes Enzo avec quelques guitares._

Moi : On se demandait ce que l'on va faire pendant les jours de repos.

Enzo : Ah ok... Dis ! Ça te dirait d'essayer de jouer ?

Moi : Carrément !!

Enzo : Ok alors viens avec moi ! _Il me prit la main et se mit à courrir vers le milieu alors j'attrapa la main de Newt au vol._

 _Étonnement je savais jouer et même chanter. Je connais les paroles mais ni le titre ni le chanteur. On s'amusait tous puis vient l'heure du dodo._ _Je rejoigna mon hamac avec Newt. On discuta un peu jusqu'à ce que Minho arrive._

Newt : Bonne nuit Léna.

Moi : Bonne nuit Newt...

 _Je m'allongea sur le hamac._

Moi : Bonne nuit Minho...

 _Je ne sais pas s'il a répondu car je m'endormis directement._

 _Mais ma nuit fût courte car je me réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Je m'assieds dans le hamac. Ma respiration se fait rapide et bruyante._

 _J'ai peur de réveiller les garçons alors je me dirige vers le bois._

 _J'essaie de respirer normalement._

 _Je finis d'ailleurs par y arriver._

Moi : Il faut que ça cesse. C'est pas une vie ni pour moi ni pour eux... _Je me mis à rigoler._ Non mais j'atteris ici au milieu d'une quarantaine de garçons. Coincée au milieu d'un labyrinthe. Côté positif : il ne peut rien m'arriver de pire. _J'éclata de rire._

\- Ça va ?

 _Minho..._

Moi : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Minho : Je t'ai vu partir alors je voulais m'assurer que tout va bien.

Moi : Aller retourne te coucher si tu veux pouvoir te réveiller demain.

Minho : À condition que tu viennes aussi.

Moi : Bon bah tu risques pas de te réveiller demain.

Minho : Tant pis. _Il s'asseya à côté de moi. Contre le même arbre que moi._

Moi : Aller fais pas l'idiot.

Minho : C'est dur les premiers jours alors autant que je reste.

Moi : Fais comme tu veux.

 _Un gros gros blanc qui semble durer une éternité... Il est vraiment sympa finallement._

Moi : Moi qui pensais que tu me détestais...

Minho : Qu'est ce qu'il te fait croire ça ?

Moi : Bah tu me regardais tout le temps et puis tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que tu ne voulais pas de moi dans ton équipe.

Minho : Bah ce serait dommage qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et puis comme je te l'ai dit, il faut faire ses preuves.

Moi : Je vais te prouver que j'en suis capable. _Je me leva._ Bon moi je compte pas rester dormir contre cet arbre alors je sais pas toi mais moi je vais me coucher. _Je lui lança un petit sourire en coin._

Minho : Je l'aimais plutôt bien pourtant cet arbre. Mais j'aime autant mon hamac.

 _On arriva ensemble aux hamacs._

Moi : Essaie de finir ta nuit Minho...

Minho : Merci toi aussi Léna...

Moi : Merci...

 _Lui parler m'a finalement fait beaucoup de bien et j'ai compris quelques trucs grâce à lui. J'irai le remercier demain matin..._

 _Le lendemain matin je me réveilla encore avant tout le monde. Enfin les coureurs étaient tous réveillés. Sauf Minho._

Moi : *chuchotant* Minho...?

Minho : Mmh...

Moi : Oh non c'est de ma faute... _Je le secoue dans tous les sens._ Bon Minho tu te réveilles là. _Il commence à ouvrir les yeux je me baisse à la hauteur de ses yeux._ Aller Minho. Bon bah je vais dans le labyrinthe vu que tu surveilles pas...

Minho : Eh tu reviens là toi.

Moi : Ouf t'es enfin réveillé. Aller grouille les autres coureurs sont déjà levés.

Minho : Merde. _Il se leva. Je lui attrapa le bras._

Moi : Mercipour cette nuit. _Je lui fis un petit bisous amical sur la joue._

Minho : Bah merci à toi de m'avoir réveillé.

 _Je partis au réfectoire et récupéra une pomme et la mangea en regardant dehors. Puis jeta le trognon et fis un coucou à Fry._

 _Je sortis encore avant les coureurs alors je m'assieds dans la plaine en regardant le labyrinthe._

Moi : Qu'est ce que tu me caches...

 _Je vis alors les coureurs arriver devant les portes du labyrinthe. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Minho jeta un coup d'oeil dans ma direction puis il entra dans le labyrinthe avec ses coureurs._

 _Je me sens vraiment d'humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui j'ai envie de danser partout, de chanter, de sauter, de courrir,..._

 _J'aperçus Newt alors je courra en sa direction et me mis à danser et sauter autour de lui._

Newt : Ahah ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Moi : Ahah ! Aller souris la vie est belle !!!

Newt : Ahah ! Arrête ton cirque ! Hier à la même heure tu déprimais parce que Minho t'avais fait comprendre qu'il voulait pas de toi en coureur.

Moi : Effectivement. Mais hier je me suis réveillée et il m'a suivit du coup on en a parlé et je lui ai dit que j'allais lui prouver que j'en était capable. J'y arriverais grâce à toi !!

Newt : Aller arrête tu vas me faire rougir ! haha !! Bon tu dois graver ton nom sur la pierre puis tu vas rejoindre Clint et Jeff ok ?

Moi : Chef oui chef !

Newt : C'est bien ! _Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux._

 _Je fis ce qu'il m'a dit. Je passa ma journée avec Clint qui m'expliquait comment l'infirmerie fonctionnait, me montra le matériel, etc... Il m'a dit que demain, il m'expliquera comment faire une perfusion, anesthésier, opérer, et tout ça..._

 _Je rejoins Newt aux hamacs. J'en profite pour récupérer des affaires. Minho y était aussi._

Newt : Ah ! Voilà la tombeuse du bloc !

Moi : Hein ?

Newt : Regarde ce qu'il y avait sur ton hamac. _Un bouquet de fleurs._

Moi : C'est quoi cette blague ?

\- Léna ?

Moi : Oui ? _Je l'ai déjà vu c'est un bâtisseurs qui travaille avec Gally._

Je suis dit... enfin j'ai pensé... bon tiens j'espère que ça te plaît. _Et il repartit._

Moi : Euh... M-merci... _Devant ma tête ahurie Newt éclata de rire._ Non mais ils font un concours c'est quoi le délire ?

Newt : Il t'a donné quoi du coup ?

Moi : C'est une sorte de pierre taillée en coeur... C'est vraiment mimi...

Newt : Bah tu les fait tous tomber toi dis donc !

Moi : La vérité, c'est qu'aussi loin qu'ils se souviennent, je suis la première fille qu'ils aient vu et la seule. Non franchement c'est pas la peine d'y prêter beaucoup d'attention...

Newt : Pourquoi j'ai jamais eu ça moi ?? _Avec une tête de chat qui pleure..._

Moi : Mooohhh... Bah tu sais quoi moi je vais t'en faire un ! Enfin... quand je saurais sculpter...

Newt : Tu vois personne ne m'aiiimmmee... _je lui tapota le dos. Il me fait rire avec sa fausse tête qui pleure._

Moi : Mais si regarde nous on t'aime... hein Minho?

Minho : Oui biensur...

Moi : Tu vois ?

Newt : Oh merci beaucoup les gars ! _Il fait semblant d'essuyer une petite larme et nous sert d' un coup dans ses bras. Je me retrouve donc collée à Minho. Il ľa fait exprès c'est sûr._

Moi : Bon tu m'étouffes là Newt...

Newt : On s'en dout t'es une Medjack maintenant ?

Moi : *chuchotant à son oreille* Tu vas me le payer...

Newt : Je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles...

Moi : Minho t'es toujours envie ? Newt je crois que tu viens de l'étrangler...

Minho : Je crois que je suis au bord du coma...

Moi : Bon aller Newt je dois aller à la douche là.

Newt : T'as raison on t'accompagne !

Moi : _je rigole légèrement._ Aller c'est bon Newt...

 _Il nous lâcha à contre-coeur. J'éclata de rire et partit à la douche._


	5. Chapitre 5

_Après la douche je remarqua qu'il était encore tôt pour la soirée. Alors je décida de grimper dans un arbre. Demain on aura quelques jours de repos. Alléluia !_ _J'entends Newt m'appeler alors j'attendais qu'il se rapproche pour le surprendre._

 _Quand il fut en dessous de l'arbre je sauta. Il a eu tellement peur qu'il s'est mis à hurler comme un malade. J'ai jamais autant rigoler de ma vie. Enfin aussi loin que je me souvienne._

 _La majeur partie des garçons_ _nous rejoigna en entendant Newt crier._ _Mais soudain il se releva et commença à me courrir après._

Newt - Toi si je t'attrape ! _J'éclata de rire._

Moi - Essaie un peu pour voir !!

 _Malheureusement pour lui, je ne faisais qu'augmenter la distance entre nous._ _Mais il emprunta un autre chemin et arriva juste à côté de moi._

Newt - Désolée ma poulette. _Hein mais de quoi il parle ?_

 _Je compris assez vite quand il se jeta sur moi ce qui me faisa rouler sur le côté._

Moi - C'était de la triche !

Newt - Moooohhh tu veux un mouchoir ?

 _Je lui fis une mine boudeuse mais nous avons fini par rigoler._

Moi - Bon aller on y va.

Newt - Ouais.

 _En arrivant à la fête, Gally me fit signe de le rejoindre._

Moi - Oui ?

Gally - Je voulais te donner ça. _Il me tendit une boîte en bois où il y avait marqué " **Léna**_ -3"

Moi - Ah merci c'est vraiment adorable. _Je lui fis un grand sourire et il avait l'air plutôt fier de lui._ _Je partis donc en direction du hamac où d'autres fleurs avaient été déposées. Comme d'habitude Minho était encore à son hamac._

Moi - Non mais ils se foutent de moi c'est pas possible... On dirait que je suis décedée et que tout le monde vient me rendre hommage en déposant des fleurs...

Minho - Qu'est ce que tu as sans les mains ?

Moi - Devine _... En levant les yeux au ciel._ _Il examina la boîte._

Minho - C'est de qui cette fois ?

Moi - Gally. _Il parut vraiment surpris._ Ils ont vraiment tous les hormones en ébullitions aujourd'hui. _Il rigola à ma remarque._

Minho - C'est le cas de le dire. _Il resta un moment pensif._ Tu veux que les garçons arrêtent de te faire des cadeaux tout le temps ?

Moi - Ah ça oui. Qu'est ce que tu as derrière la tête ? _Je le regard d'un air soucieux._

Minho - Disons que Gally est assez imposant au bloc alors si tu parles devant tout le monde de ce qu'il t'a offert tout le monde croira que tu es chasse gardée par Gally.

Moi - Ok j'ai compris ! Merci beaucoup !

 _Je rangea les fleurs et le coeur en pierre dans la boîte et repartit._

 _Je vis Gally de loin._

Moi - Gally !! Je voulais encore te remercier pour la boîte avec le coeur elle est vraiment magnifique !!

Gally - Ah euh... Bah merci !

 _Comme l'avait prédit Minho tous les gars étaient choqués. Je sens que je vais enfin être tranquille._

 _Je raconta à Newt ce qu'il s'était passé et il a beaucoup rit._

Newt - Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. _Il me prit par la main et m'emmena à son hamac._ Écoute... Tu sais aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours vécu avec des garçons. J'aime les garçons. Léna je suis homo. Je ne sais pas si avant le labyrinthe je l'étais.

Moi - Mais c'est génial ça !!

Newt - Hein ?

Moi - Ça veut dire que je peut me confier à toi et toi à moi même pour les amourettes !! Et en plus on a l'embarras du choix ici !

 _On rigola de plus belle._

Newt - Je suis content que tu me comprennes. _Il me prit dans ses bras._

Merci.

Moi - T'inquiète.

 _On parla beaucoup encore et on est pas retourné à la fête. Il m'a fait la liste des garçons qu'il trouvait les plus beaux et on a beaucoup rigoler. On est encore plus complice qu'avant._

 _Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, Minho arriva enfin. Newt était déjà endormit ou alors faisait semblant._

Minho - Tiens tu dors pas toi ?

Moi - _Je lui sauta au cou._ Merci !!!

Minho - De quoi ?

Moi - De m'avoir sauvé de ces hormones monsters. _Il rigola._

Minho - Ce fût un plaisir !

Moi - Bon aller au dodo !

Minho - Bonne nuit ! Et te réveille pas cette fois !

Moi - C'est ça rigole en attendant moi j'ai réussi à me réveiller. Sinon merci toi aussi passes une bonne nuit !

 _Newt se retourna vers moi._

Newt - En fait tu craques pour Minho ?!

Moi - Tu sais même plus ce que tu racontes. Aller rendors toi t'es bien plus mignon quand tu dors.

Newt - On en reparlera demain je te lâcherai pas.

Moi - C'est ça.

 _Je me sentais bien et j'ai passé une super nuit. Comme d'hab je me leva en même temps que Minho, alla manger ma pomme et admira les murs avant leur ouverture. Minho me jeta toujours ce petit coup d'oeil qui me fait craquer. Euh non rigoler. ••''_

 _L'heure venue je rejoigna Clint qui m'expliqua les soins sans et avec matériel. Comment poser une perfusion, anesthésier et même opérer !_

 _Je rejoigna ensuite Newt et on se raconta nos journées. Je pense qu'il a oublié notre conversation d'hier._

Newt - Non je n'ai pas oublié notre conversation d'hier si c'est à ça que tu penses. D'ailleurs tu penses quoi de Minho ?

Moi - Il est sympa.

Newt - Mais encore ?

Moi - Attirant ?

Newt - Voilàààà. Bon viens on va regarder les murs se refermés après les coureurs.

Moi - Ok. _Arrivés là bas, on s'assied sur l'herbe. Je posa ma tête contre son épaule._ J'en peux plus... J'ai opéré 3 mannequins, anesthésié 5 rats et posé des perfusions sur un sachet en plastique. Un sachet en plastique !! T'y crois ça toi ?! Non mais j'en peux plus.

Newt - Ahah ! Tu m'étonnes.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Nous vîmes alors les coureurs sortirent du labyrinthe._ Newt : Admire ton beau coureur !

Moi : C'est pas plutôt toi qui craque pour lui ?

Newt : Ahah non. Moi ce serait plutôt... dans le style de Watson ou Alby.

Moi : Alby ? Carrément ?! _J'éclata de rire._ _On se leva en nous dirigeant vers les hamacs._ Newt : Bon sinon je crois que Alby voulait te parler.

Moi : Ok j'irai le rejoindre après la douche.

 _On arriva aux hamacs._ Newt : D'ailleurs faudra que tu m'apprennes à courrir vite.

Moi : Oullaaa fais gaffe ! Trouver les coureurs attirants ça te réussi pas toi !

 _Il me fit de gros yeux. Je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne doucement comme pour faire durer le suspens. Minho. Il arrive toujours au mauvais moment._ Moi : Oups. Oh lala mais faut que je me dépêche moi ! Je dois rejoindre Alby après la douche. _C'est sur ces mots que je détala vers les douches._ _J'entra dans une douche. Je pris soin de fermer la porte. Le verrou est en bois alors j'espère qu'il tiendra. Je me mis en sous vêtements. Soudain quelqu'un ouvre la porte et le verrou lâcha. Un garçon que j'avais déjà croisé apparut devant la porte. Il avait l'air étonné au départ, puis il a sourit. Je pris ma serviette et tenta désespérément de me cacher. Il repartit ensuite, fier de lui. Je me rhabilla car je ne pouvais pas faire ma douche avec un verrou qui ne tenait pas._ _Je me décida alors d'aller voir Alby comme ça je saurais ce qu'il a à me dire et je pourrais lui parler des douches. Ça m'a vraiment troublé. Je me sens salie après le regard qu'il m'a jeté._ _J'arriva au campement mais je n'eue pas le temps de rejoindre la tente ďAlby que je sentis des lourds regards qui en disaient long sur moi. Puis je vis un groupe de garçons dans lequel il y avait le garçon qui est entré dans la douche. Il était en train de raconter comment il m'avait vu à moitié à poil, la taille de ma poitrine, etc,... Je vis de loin Newt et Minho qui discutaient ils se sont soudain tournés vers moi et ont regardé tous les garçons qui me regardaient. Quelques larmes m'échappèrent. Je vis Alby sortir de sa tente. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi les quarantaines de regards étaient tournés vers moi. C'était trop. Les larmes ne cessèrent de couler. J'avais trop honte pour rester une minute de plus ici alors je m'enfuie en courant. J'entendis Alby et Newt crier mon nom._ _Je rejoignis mon hamac et m'y assis en tailleur._ _Newt et Minho arrivèrent. Newt s'asseya à ma droite et Minho à ma gauche. Je m'appuya sur Newt._ Moi : Je suis tellement désolée... _Tout en continuant de verser des larmes._ Newt : Oh t'inquiète pas pour ça on a bien rigolé quand tu es parti et puis comme ça Minho sait que l'on est pas "ensemble".

Minho : Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi ils te regardaient tous ? Et puis c'est la première fois que tu pleurs.

Moi : _Je releva la tête les larmes ne cessant de couler._ Je m'étais enfermés dans la douche et je m'apprêtais à retirer mes sous-vêtements quand il est arrivé.

Newt : Qui ? Léna qui est arrivé ?

Moi : Je sais pas un garçon je ne le connais pas. Il n'avait pas fait exprès et au début il avait l'air surprit mais... après il a sourit puis il est partit d'un air fier. Je m'en fichais pas mal au départ, j'étais un peu gênée mais c'était pas grave. Je me suis rhabillée vu que le verrou était cassé. J'allais rejoindre Alby pour lui parler des douches et savoir ce qu'il me voulait.

Minho : Et ensuite ? _Il était tendu comme Newt._

Moi : Je ľai vu avec les autres garçons en train de parler de moi. _Je regarda les garçons droit dans les yeux._ Il décrivait ma poitrine, mes fesses, tout ! Et le pire ça a été le regard des autres mecs. Ils se moquaient de moi et n'hésitaient pas à vérifier les informations de ce gars. Je me sens tellement salie je me dégoûte.

Newt : Mais non ! Aller viens là... _Il me prit dans ses bras._

Minho : Ouais on va lui régler son compte à cet imbécile. _Je le pris alors dans mes bras avec Newt. Je m'endormis dans leurs bras. C'est vraiment les meilleurs._

Alby : On installera une douche pour les filles maintenant. _Il est venu me réveiller._

Moi : Merci. _On se fit un câlin._

Hum Hum

 _Je me retourna et découvris Minho et Newt._

Moi : Ah tient temps que vous êtes là allons manger vous voulez bien.


	7. Chapitre 7

_On se rendit jusqu'au réfectoire et on y entra pour dîner. Bien entendu les garçons n'avaient rien oublié et se retournèrent directement vers nous. En me reluquant sans discrétion._

Moi - Rrrrrr... Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent m'agacer...

 _Newt se tourna vers moi d'un regard compatissant._ _Je retrouva sans difficulter le mec qui s'acharnent sur moi._

Moi - C'est lui... _lançais-je dans un souffle._

Newt - Vraiment ?! John ?! Il est plutôt discret d'habitude...

 _Je me tournait vers Minho que je n'entendais pas depuis le début._ _Il regardait les garçons qui étaient tournés vers nous._

 _Soudain, l'un d'eux se mit à siffler et d'autres ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter._ _Je me leva d'un coup, les deux points sur la table._

Moi - J'EN AI MA CLAQUE ! _hurlais-je._ Vous pouvez me parler, me regarder, ou même m'écouter, MAIS JAMAIS ME RELUQUER est ce que c'est clair ?! Et toi... _je me tournais vers **lui**. _Je ne sais pas si tu as fait exprès ou non. Que tu m'aies vu je me fiche. Mais ton comportement puéril. Tu te permet de parler ouvertement de ce que moi et moi seule à le droit de parler, de penser, et de regarder. Mais les autres vous n'êtes pas mieux... Ce que vous faites, c'est juste dégueulasse, _je balançais._

 _Tout le monde me regardait mais personne ne bougeait. Je lâcha un soupire qui en disait long et quitta le réfectoire._ _Je grimpa en haut d'un arbre je ne veux pas que quelqu'un me vois dans cet état._

Moi - Personne ne prend la peine de me défendre... Même Minho et Newt n'ont rien dit. Et Alby n'était pas là. Si ça se trouve je suis un fardeau pour eux et ils n'osent pas me dire qu'ils ne veulent papas être amis avec moi car ils ont peur de me blesser. _Je marmonnais._

Newt - Aller Léna. Descends de cet arbre.

Moi - Non.

Newt- Viens au moins à la fête ce soir...

Moi - Et puis quoi encore ?! Pour qu'ils continuent ?

 **Désolée chapitre très court mais il est actuellement 00:50 et je sui fatiguée donc mon cerveau est légèrement défaillant. Je ne sais pas si il y aura bcp de personnes sur cette fanfic mais bon je continue pour le plaisir !**


End file.
